


and i'll hold you in my arms

by lilibug



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2.12, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Investigating each other for a change, Literally this whole thing is sex, NSFW, Post Ep., You Know What I'm Talking About, a missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibug/pseuds/lilibug
Summary: “Stay,” Jughead repeated, her ears catching the slight hitch in his breath.Despite knowing she shouldn't, despite everything — she does. Because Betty wants this more than anything. To be wanted.So does Jughead.





	and i'll hold you in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a NSFW continuation of the scene from 2x12, you all know the one... ;)

She let out an inaudible sigh, her shoulders drooping from the rigid posture she had been holding herself. “Well… I should probably start heading home,” Betty said quietly, looking down at her discarded heels on floor but making no move to stand. She found herself only wanting to sink further into the couch. Her fingers clenched the hem of her dress, fingernail catching on the little, perfect pink pleats as silence filled the trailer. She clasped her hands in her lap then, twisting her fingers together as her heart started to pound in her chest.

Glancing over to Jughead, she assessed him; staring at the floor with a solemn, passive air. His palm resting on his thigh between them, and Betty watched as his fingers twitched with trepidation. Her eyes immediately flickered up to his, where he was looking right at her.

“Or… you could stay.”

His hand moved to rest next to her thigh, and she could feel the flutter of his fingers as they mellowed out and grew steady against her skin through the material. A shallow breath caught in her throat as Betty stared down at his hand, at his fingers twisted in the material of her dress.

“Stay,” Jughead repeated and her ears caught a slight hitch in his breath, sending her heart into a flutter. His slate blue eyes were gently sweeping from her lips, down her legs and then back up again. In it, she saw a swirling, churning mix of desperation, a longing that echoed deep in her chest and radiated to her toes, and a base/primal instinct to stay where she was — in his trailer.

Every fragment of the thing between them felt raw and jagged, cracked like fragile glass, but sizzling with tension.

Releasing the breath she’d been holding, Betty chewed her lip, glancing away from Jughead for a moment before throwing caution to the wind.

She turned to him, shifting on the couch as her eyes sought his before dropping to his parted lips. His hands reached out for her and they both moved as if in slow-motion: Jughead’s arms looped around her, one hand snaking behind the curve of her neck and _tugging_ her gently toward him. Betty’s breath stuttered in her chest before it was stolen by their lips connecting and lighting every single nerve aflame.

Betty lifted her leg accordingly, sliding across and right into his lap, legs bracketing Jughead’s hips against the couch. Her hands settled on his shoulders for purchase, one spreading out against the curve of Jughead’s cheek and jaw, and drawing his lips impossibly closer between their long kisses. Her fingertips were sneaking into the line of his hair, gripping tightly as she settled herself in his lap.

His hands were encompassing her entire back, pulling her against him; he was drinking her up and swallowing her whole. Betty was drowning in him and she never wanted to surface.

Jughead’s hand drifted up and up, fingers closing around the zipper at her upper back. Quickly, she nodded her head against his lips, not wanting to part from him. Her fingers dug into his shoulder as he yanked the zipper down with a pressing, urgent need. Betty felt him start to tug and she tried to murmur against his lips there were buttons — but then his hands were _ripping_ and she could feel the sting at her neck where the fabric was resisting before it gave way. Her mouth parted in shock, Jughead’s tongue finding its way inside and she could taste the hint of champagne on him that they’d sipped at the reception.

The heated skin of her back met the palms of his hands as he pushed and pulled and tugged her dress open and down. His fingernails raking against her lower back, causing her to suck in a breath against him. The air from his lungs filling hers and making her head fuzzy. Jughead’s eager hands were tugging the sleeves down her arms as she worked to help shrug them away.

The dress pooled about her waist, leaving her chest and back bare for him. The pale lace bra she wore was flimsy and Betty already wanted it and everything else between then to just disappear. Her hands dragged down to Jughead’s chest just as his spread out over her skin.

The push and pull of their lips was achingly desperate, it made her chest and thighs clench with hazy need. It was like floating on a cloud; the want surging and building, a tidal wave of hunger dragging her deeper into the fog of desire until it was just them — her and Jughead, and the feel of his lips on her own.

He was everywhere all at once; hands roaming the skin of her bare back, palms sliding slowly up her sides, thumbs brushing the juts of her ribs, fingers ghosting up the sides of her breasts, down the length of her arms and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Betty’s back arched under his fingertips sliding back down her spine, the press of his fingers fleeting, making her shiver and crave more.

She couldn’t help but sigh into Jughead’s mouth, her hands finding his suspenders,curling into fists around them, and _pulling_. The words running through her head were a litany of _closer closer closer_.

Jughead was warm and solid underneath her, his hands rocking her hips towards him as his thrust up to meet her. Betty released a breathy moan against his lips, his arousal right between her legs; hot and heavy, and hard. She clenched her thighs around him, grinding forward, slowly. The pressure was delicious, but not nearly enough.

Betty tilted her head back away from him, panting, shaking her head gently as she clenched her eyes shut tightly. The point of no return was looming, the edge of darkness slipping into the light.

“W—wait, wait, wait,” she stuttered through large gulps of air and Jughead stilled, looking up at her through dark lashes. Betty was burning up, her chest flushed and lungs on fire. She looked at Jughead, hands moving to the sides of his neck and holding him there, tilted to look at her. “I need to tell you something,” she said, quietly, her eyes flickering over his.

“What… what is it?” he asked, quietly, voice hoarse and so gentle, still attempting to kiss at her throat until her hands stopped him. Betty watched the fear flash in his eyes and her heart clenched then with a terrible — no a good, _shattering_ ache; an insatiable yearning. She loved him, she loved him so much. Her stomach was twisting in knots and churning uncomfortably. Swallowing thickly, she shook her head, pushing those fears and anxieties, and the truth a little further down for another day, another time.

“Nothing,” she started, “I just... I want you,” Betty tilted her head forward, eyes sweeping over his parted lips and mussed hair. Her hands moved down the collar of his shirt, fingering the button before she popped it open, moving to the next one. Her fingers slipped under his shirt in the space she’d uncovered — firm, smooth skin beneath the pads of her fingers as she trailed them down his chest. “ _I want all of you_. Tonight,” she whispered. _The good, the bad, and every shade in between._ Her heart was pounding against her chest, back to such a strong, steady rhythm that it had her wondering if he could hear it.

Betty lifted a hand up to tip Jughead’s jaw back, leaning forward and finding his lips again. It felt like an electric current passing between them, thrumming with a buzz that echoed in her ears. She missed this. She missed _him_.

His hands were locked on her hips, grinding her pelvis down against him, slow and sensual — but there were still far too many layers between them. Jughead’s desperate groans against her lips when they parted, their mingling breaths, the half-lidded lust filled gazes; she needed more.

Betty pulled back from his chasing tongue, tilting her head to the side to catch her breath. Jughead’s lips sought the hollow under her throat, following the curve of her jaw, up and up. His teeth catching hold of her earlobe, nibbling gently and soothing with warm passes of his tongue, sending icy sparks of liquid fire to fill her veins like molten waves crashing against rocky, frosty cliffs.

She’s was turning into a throbbing, wanton mess, astonishingly quick. All because of him.

“Please,” Betty whimpered, her hands pulling at his suspenders. His tongue and lips paved their way back down her neck, teeth grazing her pulse point. Jughead bit and licked, sucking the skin there until she was begging for him to stop. He moved to her collarbone, running his tongue across the edge of the bone, teeth nipping along the way. Betty sighed appreciatively, fingers spreading out against Jughead’s chest and sliding around his neck to card through his hair.

“Juggie,” she pleaded, rocking her head side to side as his tongue dipped and followed the path between her breasts. “Take me to bed.”

He looked up at her from the valley between her breasts and damn if he didn’t look good there. Her breath caught in her throat at the way he licked his lips, eyes going dark and sultry as his hands slid underneath the hem of her dress. Betty felt his fingers walking up the backs of her thighs, palms curling firmly around her.

“Hang on, baby,” his voice was low and gravelly, the sound going right between her legs, having to bite her lip to quiet her moan. His words reverberated through her whole body, making her skin burn and blood boil — in all the best ways.

Her hands looped together around his neck and she tucked her knees in close as Jughead scooted forward on the couch, then stood easily. Betty wrapped her legs around his back as he shifted her higher against him with a little bounce. She giggled, her hands finding his face, marveling at how carefree he looked in this moment; not worrying a bit about the Serpents, the Southside, school, his dad, or her parents.

They managed to make it to the bedroom with only a few bumps, after Jughead stopped halfway to press her against the wall. She squealed his name as he bit the top of her breast, above the band of her bra. His lips curved into a devilish smirk as his tongue lapped over the reddened skin. He pressed a kiss to the delicate bruise blooming there before passing the threshold and kicking the bedroom door closed.

Jughead all but threw her onto the bed and the thrill flashed through her stomach lightning quick. He watched her bounce before Betty raised herself up on her elbows, scooting backwards up towards the pillows. Jughead was kneeling on the bed now, and Betty watched as he tugged on the end on her dress. She lifted her hips, as he pulled it down and away. His eyes appraised the long shape of her legs before he tossed the dress to the floor and backed off the bed.

Swallowing, Betty watched as he pushed the suspenders from his shoulders and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. She was chewing on her lip, eyes following the movements of his fingers after he dropped the shirt. He toed his dress shoes off, and she watched as his socks with little patterns of pizza slices floated to the floor. The giggle welling up in her throat died as Jughead popped the button of his slacks, the blood was rushing in her ears. He pulled the zipper down, sliding the pants over his hips, kicking them away.

He wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Biting into her lower lip, Betty fought for the breath she was holding, gripping handfuls of the duvet underneath her as Jughead kneeled on the bed over her. Her eyes were wandering all over the hard planes of his body, from his chest to his strong thighs.

Jughead pulled her ankles apart from where they’d practically been glued together. His palms wrapping around Betty’s calves, and sliding up and up till he reached the smooth skin of her thighs. His index fingers hooked underneath the edge of her underwear — eyes looking up at her in question, silently asking for permission.

Releasing her lower lip, she gave a little nod of her head. Then, Jughead was yanking the pale scrap of pink lace over her hips and down her thighs before she could even lift to help. He was wedging himself between her ankles now. “Spread your legs for me, baby.”

Betty kept forgetting she was supposed to be breathing; it was so hard when she kept getting lost in dangerous pull of Jughead’s gaze. The way he looked at her made her want to sink into herself, so exposed and open. But the hunger in his eyes was palpable and she had never felt more desired in her entire life.

Bringing her knees up and apart, Betty allowed Jughead to slide into the space between her thighs. Her head rolled back against the pillow as their hips pressed together, his cock pressing into her hip as he lowered himself to her. Her hands flew up to grip his biceps tightly as her legs encircled him.

“Juggie,” she gasped, as his lips came down on her exposed throat. His hands started at her hips where he did a slow grind against her pelvis that had her making a choking sound in the back of her throat. He chuckled, low, against her collarbone as his hands slid further up and over the gentle curve of her stomach.

Their lips came together again slowly, as if time had slowed to a standstill and they had an eternity to explore and touch, to feel and just _be._

Jughead’s hands traced up her ribs, finding the divots between them as he worked his way up. Then his hands were sliding underneath her back and working at her bra closure.

“Oh, Jug—” Betty tipped her head back in a moan as his head dropped, kissing his way down her chest. “I — I can get—”

But he’s already pulling the straps down her arms and flinging the bra over the edge of the bed. She doesn’t have the time to be impressed. Jughead’s pinning her arms down, making squirm under his hold and the scrutiny of his intense stare. Wetting his lower lip, his eyes fixed on her face after sweeping over the rest of her slowly. “You’re beautiful, Betty.”

His voice has her eyes closing as she squeezes her legs around his hips. He rocks into her, pressing forward against her hip as his lips find the sensitive skin of her breast.

Jughead’s tongue flicked out to tease a hardened peak and Betty all but fell apart right then and there. Her breath hitched and she couldn’t seem to breathe as Jughead suckled lightly and laved his tongue against her. His teeth grazed her ever so gently and she made a squeaking noise, high in her throat. Peeking an eye open, she looked down at Jughead who was smirking, those little dimples at the edges of his mouth winking up at her.  

He flicked his tongue out against her, over and over until he had her head thrown back into the pillow, hands desperate to card through his hair. Betty was panting quietly now, her hips rocking up into Jughead unabashedly. “God, Juggie…” she whimpered.

Switching his attention to her other breast, he allowed one arm free from his hold that she immediately threaded through his hair and _tugged_. Jughead groaned around her nipple, the vibrations reverberating against her chest and pulling a low moan from her throat. Betty was already so filled with need that she felt like she might burst into flame from the ache between her legs.

“Juggie, touch me,” she found herself saying, and sighed when his hand snaked up to her chest and palmed her breast. He squeezed gently and it felt divine, truly, but it was not where she needed him most. Though, as Jughead pinched the nipple his mouth wasn’t currently paying attention to — rolling the bud between his fingers, he had Betty rethinking all of her life choices.

She moaned and arched up her back against his hand, pushing her chest up and searching for more. His fingers teased her a while longer, pinching and circling and squeezing with gentle pressure that had her gasping for _more more more_.

“Please, please, please,” Betty groaned breathily, not even entirely sure what she was begging for at this point. She was fairly certain she was about come right there and now with Jughead only having touched her breasts, when he pulled away suddenly and she was arching up into the empty space he left behind with a whimper.

Jughead was looking down at her, hands bracketed around her head as Betty panted and squirmed beneath him, her hips still rolling. He looked absolutely wicked, his hair mussed and pupils blown so wide she could barely see the blue in them. Her arms reached out and looped around his neck, hauling him against her and pressing their whole bodies together, skin to skin.

He began kissing her again; once, twice — and Betty realized now that she will never have enough of him, will never be over the taste of him on her tongue. She gripped him tighter, holding him as deeply and urgently as they kissed, with a fervent need that she hadn’t understood before right now.

She felt like she was melting; every square inch of her body dissolving into his.

He pulled away from her, and Betty’s eyes opened, watching as Jughead unhinged her legs from his waist. She was about to protest when he slid down to his belly, and her head fell back onto the bed with burning cheeks as she pressed her hands over her eyes.

“Juggie, you _don’t_ have —”

“I want to, Betty,” he insisted in a gentle blow across the skin of her thighs that had her mouth snapping shut with a click. Jughead gently bit the inside of one, dangerously close to where he was about to put his mouth to, sending her absolutely spinning. He suckled at the skin and made another purple spotted reminder of tonight. He brought her legs up to hook over his shoulders, planting his hands firmly against her hips. Betty felt like she was on fire, but Jughead’s palms soothed the burn like water to her flame. Betty wondered for about half a second how come he was so calm and confident, and _has he done this before?_ , until Jughead forced her legs to open up wider and she rubbed the heels of her palms against her eyes while every word died in her throat.

Her heart was beating so fast that the only sound she heard  was her blood rushing in her ears like a roaring river, making her head spin further. Jughead’s fingers flexed against her hips and she couldn’t help but squirm until he pressed her down against the bed with a _tsk_.

He brought one hand from her hips to glide through the short, blonde hairs at her sex. His fingers only ghosting over her slit, but she was already shuddering. His thumb dipped between her folds and Betty held her breath.

She could hear Jughead _growl_ and she bit her lip. “Betts, you’re fucking _soaked_ for me,” he rasped out, warm breath fanning over her sensitive skin as he spread her open with his fingers. And then she was making a choking sound in the back of her throat again as Jughead’s tongue licked one long swipe up and around her clit.

“Oh god,” Betty squeaked, her hands having dropped to scoop up fistfulls of the duvets and clenching so hard her knuckles turned white.

She was squirming under his touch so much that Jughead had to fan-open his hand all the way across her pelvis to hold her down as he worked his tongue at her. His fingers were spreading her open as he licked and sucked. His tongue deftly spread her wetness as he made swift circles around her clit. The flames of heat in her belly start to fan out along with his tongue in surging quick jolts — pulsating, throbbing shivers running up her arms and down her spine.

She couldn’t help but rock her hips to chase Jughead’s tongue, chanting his name in a breathy mantra. As he moaned against her, Betty threw her head back and her orgasm slammed into her in a sudden, quacking shudder. Betty went rigid and boneless all at the same time as he continued to suck at her clit, pulling waves of pleasure from the roots of her hair to the tips of her curling toes.

Betty felt that burst radiate from somewhere deep inside her and she snapped her head back, mouth parting as she moaned loudly. Her fingers sought Jughead’s hair and she grabbed a fistful; seeking anything to anchor herself from slipping away completely. She was still mindful of pain though and relaxed her hold immediately thereafter, stuttering out a small, soft _sorry_.

“Don’t apologize baby,” Jughead’s voice was low and throaty, as he pulled her legs from his shoulders — they felt like jelly and she let them fall back to the bed. Peeking her eyes open, she watched as Jughead wiped his chin with a sly grin. Betty groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, her hands reaching out for him.

Jughead crawled up her body, resting on his forearms above her and peppering her burning cheeks with soft kisses before dropping down to her throat. He sucked across the spot he’d already marked earlier, pulling a hiss from her as Betty looped her arms around his neck, her eyes finding the ceiling as she tilted her head back.

She opened her legs wider for him to fit between, bringing her knees up around his hips as he settled in. The hard, hot press of his cock against her belly gave her chills, her hips canting up to slid against him.

“Betty,” Jughead groaned into her ear from where his kisses led up her throat. His breath was coming in pants against her and Betty was over the moon to see him so affected by her. It was empowering. One of her hands snaked down between their chests and wrapped around his cock.

His breathy moan in her ear was encouraging, and Betty slid her hand up and down his length. She swirled her thumb across his tip, gathering the fluid there, lubricating her movements against the velvety smooth skin.

She bit her lip as Jughead’s hand trailed back down her body, and he hovered over her folds for a moment before rubbing up and down against them and gathering her own wetness. Betty moaned loudly until they were swallowed when Jughead covered her mouth with his.

He pushed a slick finger against her entrance and Betty jerked her hips up to pull him inside. The feeling was not so different from her own fingers, but infinitely better. Jughead pumped one digit in and out easily, quickly deciding to add a second — his long fingers stretching and filling her like hers never could. “Your pussy feels so good baby,” he groaned against her lips, his fingers hot and slick inside of her.

They were trading open-mouthed kisses. The taste of herself on his tongue sent shivers down her spine and her hips rolled against his hand. They kissed and moved like wildfire, raging and burning hot. Her lazy grip on his cock tightened as she pumped him with the same rhythm. At that, Jughead curled his fingers inside her and worked her into writhing, moaning mess underneath him. “Juggie, please…”

He smirked against her mouth, pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips. “Please what?” he asked, cheekily, as he withdrew his fingers from her and pulled her hand from his cock. He laid against her, the length of his body covering hers and trapping his cock against her belly where she could feel it pulsing.

“I need you inside me. Right. Now. Make love to me, please,” Betty demanded, rather breathlessly. Her eyes stared unblinking into his deep blue.

Jughead’s breath fanned her face as he exhaled slowly and she took the time to run her fingers through his hair, tugging gently this time. “I love you Jughead, I wanna feel _all_ of you,” she whispered, then: “I’m on birth control.”

Jughead was silent for a moment, watching her eyes, her lips, her cheeks. His hands ran up and down her sides, feeling the smooth curve of her waist dip under his hand before he was pulling her legs further up his hips. Betty’s legs circled around his waist, hooking her ankles over one another. She then looped one arm around Jughead’s neck and traced the other down the line of his chest.

“I love you too, Betty.”

Her hand wrapped around his length and he brought his hips back so she could line him up with her entrance. Jughead’s blue eyes were staring into her, still searching for some sign of hesitation in her face, no doubt. Betty smiled at him, pecking his lips softly as she guided him between her legs.

Him pushing into her was absolutely sinful, the way he felt sliding in. Jughead was much bigger than either of their fingers and her eyes were rolling back with her head against the mattress. Her back arched up and he stilled, causing Betty to bite back a groan, “Don’t. Stop,” she hissed.

She knew his eyes were rolling at her and she pulled her hand away from him to clutch both at his neck. Jughead’s hands slid from her hips down her thighs were he lifted her slightly and bottomed out inside her. “Fuck,” he groaned, hot and heavy against her ear. “You’re so tight.”

Betty felt a faint glimmer of a pinch for about half a second and then she was moving her own hips. “Juggie, _please_ — _move_.”

He nuzzled her neck with his nose before propping up on his knees between her legs, one forearm planted against the bed, hand curled just under her breast, fingers spread out over her ribs. The other held her hip as he moved against her.

The subtle shift of their hips became more and more as Jughead’s thrusts grew faster, harder, deeper.

It felt so wonderful, the delicious stretch of him inside her — a feeling of completeness with their bodies joined as one, moving in sync. She moaned Jughead’s name in quiet murmurs, growing louder and louder. Her hands roamed his back, short nails raking deep red lines into his skin.

He hissed at her, teeth catching her lower lip and biting gently. Swiping his tongue over her swollen lip, Betty grinned up at him and pulled him into a kiss.

Jughead tilted her hips again and was rubbing against her clit with his pubic bone with every thrust. Betty’s breath was catching in her throat and she was practically seeing stars when Jughead slid his hand from her hip to between their bodies, thumb finding her clit and pulling a slow circles around and around. There was a deep rumble in her veins, her thighs beginning to quake, as she felt her pleasure build.

“Oh, god, please,” she whined, bucking her hips up. Jughead’s smirk against her neck making her lip twitch. She huffed a little and squeezed her pelvic floor muscles, causing the walls of her pussy to clamp down around his cock.

His hips stuttered as _his_ breath hitched, “Betty, holy… fuck. Shit,” tumbling from his lips and sounding like music to her ears.

He was panting now, with his head buried in her shoulder, his fingers rubbing against her with barely restrained purpose as he murmured in her ear. “Come for me, baby.”

Betty was _weak weak weak_ , tipping over the edge of the cliff and diving head first into an orgasm that made her whole body shudder. “Juggie,” she moaned, her back arched into his chest, her hands gripping his shoulders, nails digging in. She tossed her head back to the mattress as warmth shot through her veins, like liquid smoke curling and chasing through her body. It had her biting down on her lower lip again, while her eyes rolled back in her head.

Jughead’s hips were thrusting erratically against her, both his hands clamping around her hips to pull her to meet him. She had clamped down on his cock, walls pulsing with echoes of her pleasure. Jughead was grunting against her and the sounds of their skin sliding together sent a shiver down her spine as she opened her eyes.

She cupped his face in her hands, gazing at him and pressing a kiss to his lips. Her fingers dipping into his sweaty hair as she squeezed her legs around him once more. Then Jughead’s hips were slowing, thrusting deeper as she felt the pulse of him inside her, her name slipping from his lips in a quiet moan as he stilled completely.

Betty felt the explosion of warmth all the way in her belly, and sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around Jughead’s shoulders. He fell against her, his weight pressing down on her securely and particularly comforting to feel him so completely around her.

As she brought her legs down from around Jughead’s hips, she realized how shaky she was. They seperated after a few minutes, Jughead slipping out of her and onto his side next to her. He scooped up a shirt from the floor and handed it to her, and a pair of boxers for himself.

Betty sat up and slipped the worn red cotton over her head and carefully got up from the bed. She danced to the bathroom on achy legs and cleaned herself up before diving back into the bed and curling herself into Jughead’s side. One arm wrapped around her shoulder and the other finding her hand to interlace their fingers.

Betty enjoyed the blissful silence that enveloped them, the soft sleepy yawn that escaped Jughead’s lips the only other sound save their breaths they were still catching.

She pulled her hand from Jughead as she felt her eyes water, the back of her hand wiping at her eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jughead asked, his eyes open and face tilted toward her as he pulled her closer.

“Nothing, this was great. It was _perfect_ , Juggie, and you know how much I hate that word. I just… I love you so much. I don’t want to go back to everything else,” she explained, her eyes blurring even more as she thought of how she’d have to head home soon.

“Betty, this isn’t going to end. I’m kind of in it for the long haul here. Like I said, I will spend the rest of my life apologizing to you. I’m sure there will be even more stupid shit I’m bound to fall into,” Jughead said, brushing some of the blonde hairs from her face.

“Just… promise me you’ll always love me.”

He smiled at her, those dimples at his cheeks making her sigh. “I promise Betts. You’re the only girl for me.”

Betty smiled back at him, wiping her fingers under her eyes one last time before snuggling into Jughead’s side again. She chewed on her lip, eyes glancing toward the clock and giving herself another hour before she’d head home.

“I love you, Jughead,” she said quietly, after a few minutes. Glancing up, his eyes were closed and his breaths had slowed. She watched his face a moment, wishing she could see him relaxed like that all the time and without the perpetual furrow to his brow he was always sporting now.  

Betty felt like they were much older than sixteen, a couple of old souls that had more history than just their childhood friendship. As she closed her eyes, she wondered how long their happiness would last this time.

 

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr and watch me reblog the gifs from this scene every damn day. [@jane-hoppers](https://jane-hoppers.tumblr.com)
> 
>  _The good, the bad, and every shade inbetween._ \-- from Lili Reinhart's beauitful poetry.


End file.
